Comatose
by Draco Arc Nova
Summary: Songfic of How Much for Your Love? If you haven't read HMFYL then read the actual story first. This is a summary of HMFYL through Spyro's thoughts.


This is a songfic. First one so don't flame me too badly. It is a summary of How Much for You Love? So read the actual story before you read this. I would like to thank Ryft Darkpaw for suggesting this song and getting me to do this. Please R&R. That is what I want for Christmas from readers. The song is Comatose by Skillet.

MERRY CHRISTMAS

Comatose

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

Spyro watched Malefor's hand crash into Cynder throwing her across the platform they were fighting on.

"No, don't be dead Cynder," Spyro tells himself, "She can't be dead. You should have protected her."

He stops next to her and calls her name out, "Cynder wake up. Come on, I need you. Don't be dead, I…I love you."

I'm asleep, and all I dream of is waking to youSpyro was asleep getting the rest he would need for tomorrow. He hoped that he had the courage to ask Cynder. He began to dream of Cynder and dreamed of what it would be like to be with her.

He dreamt of both of them sitting above a beach watching the sunset. Time seemed to move quickly as the sun rose and set with increasing speeds. Along with the increased speed of time was their age and appearance. He was fully-grown and so was Cynder. Both were in the same spot that the dream started with. They both had their eyes closed and they were holding each other. Spyro sees himself open his eyes and smiles, whispering, "I love you Cynder."

_Tell me that you will listen,_

_Your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you _

Cynder entered Spyro's cave and Spyro greeted her. They sat down and Spyro began to grow nervous. "Ancestors, help me," he thought.

He began to speak saying, "Cynder I… I wanted to hang out with you because I was unable to…to…thank you two years ago when you saved me from the Dark Master."

"Damn it," he thought.

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

"Damn me," Spyro said to himself, "Damn me for being so cowardly. How hard can it be to ask her how she feels about you Spyro? The best thing in your life could be lost forever now."

His rage flared as angry thoughts took control of him. The feeling of hate grew and cried to be used. Spyro landed and began to unleash the power of it upon the land.

_I don't wanna live, _

_I don't wanna breathe_

'_Les I feel you next to me_

The ground was crisscrossed with cracks and fissures. Spyro glared at a mountain about half a mile away. The intensity and the focus of his energy caused the mountain to crumble into dust.

Large icicles began to fall from the sky, splitting the ground as they shattered on contact. The Spyro put more into the unnatural weather and the clouds grew darker and the rate of falling ice was greatly increased.

Lightning was more frequent and struck the ground, causing the rocks and ground to explode, pummeling the landscape with rock debris. Lightning began to flow through the very rocks of the mountains. Purple currents of electricity dashed across the rock faces and continued traveling to the top of the mountains and connected with the lightning from the sky followed by the loud booms of thunder.

Flames erupted from every possible way in the mountains. Any crack, fissure, hole, cave, or craves now became a flamethrower. The immense heat that came off from the infernos was great enough to cause some of the deadly icicles to melt in mid air.

All of these elements were completely under the control of Spyro. As the four other elements increased in power so did Spyro's most potent force, Convexity. The beam that shot out of him increased in diameter and small waves of the destructive energy were thrown onto the landscape, passing right through them as if they didn't even exist.

Spyro growled deeply making the earth below rubble. He continued his rampage only increasing the destruction of the land around him.

"This…power…"

_You take the pain I feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

"Spyro!"

Spyro ignored it and continued the rampage.

"Spyro!"

He turned and saw Cynder and thought, "What is she doing here? She could be killed."

"Go back to the village Cynder, it's not safe for you here," Spyro demanded.

"Nowhere is safe at the moment," Cynder replied, "Your power is beyond your understanding. It is damaging the village as we speak and it almost killed me!"

"What?" Spyro roared, "That is impossible. I made sure I was far enough away so that I didn't harm the village."

"Like I said your powers are beyond your control and understanding," Cynder said, "You are endangering everyone you know, you are putting everyone you care about in harms way."

"No, no, that can't be," Spyro thought, "I have to stop this."

_I don't wanna sleep, _

_I don't wanna dream_

'_cause my dreams don't comfort me the way you make me feel_

Spyro had a dream of himself back at the final battle with Malefor. He watched Cynder as she was knocked aside. He goes to her and says, "I love you."

"She gone now," Malefor said.

"No," Spyro replied.

"She finds you as a pitiful coward," Malefor responded.

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I hate living without you,_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

Spyro stood at the edge of the cliff and looked out on the land.

"How can he know this?" Spyro thought, "I need tell her soon."

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he heard Cynder ask, "Spyro is everything ok?"

"No," he thought, "Should she know or not? It might help me gain her love if I'm open with her."

Spyro turned towards her and gave a weak smile before turning back to the landscape answering, "Yeah, it was just a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Oh, why?" Spyro groaned in his mind.

"I saw the battle two years ago against Malefor and it stopped on the point when you were knocked aside by him. It then went to the Dark Master who began to taunt me and told me that both of us will be under his control soon because of some action in which I have failed to act upon," Spyro explained.

"What was that action?" asked Cynder curiously.

"I…I don't know," Spyro replied.

"Well I'm always here for you Spyro," Cynder told him, "If you need anything just tell me."

"Thanks Cynder," he thought, "I there for you too."

_But my demons lay in waiting_

_Tempting me away_

Spyro went back inside with Cynder and tried to fall asleep, but found his mind troubled with the restlessness he had and the amount of power that he had. Along with the fact that those powers controlled him. Thankfully Cynder was there to save him like he did with her long ago. He hoped that the demon within him would remain dormant.

_Oh, how I adore you_

_Oh, how I thirst for you_

_Oh, how I need you_

Spyro stared at the sunrise that morning when Cynder came up to him. She revealed that she loved watching sunrises and sets.

"Another thing we share," he thought, "Just like how we were both corrupted, we were the only dragons at the temple for some time, and that hopefully you love me."

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

Cynder explains to Cephas how they defeated the Dark Master when Spyro feels a dark feeling enter his mind. A dark feeling that was all too familiar to him.

"He's back," Spyro thought.

He turned and walked away from the cave entrance to think this out without Cynder's retelling to distract him.

_I don't wanna live,_

_I don't wanna breathe_

'_Les I feel you next to me_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

Spyro felt a horn dig into his lower chest and he flinched.

"No," Spyro thought, "I can't lose. I have to kill him. For Cynder I have to."

He looked down at his injury and began to feel light headed. His vision faded and he heard, "That should kill you in a short time. I'll let you wonder what you should have done differently in life. Goodbye Spyro."

With that he passed out onto the bloody sand that was below him.

_I don't wanna sleep, _

_I don't wanna dream_

'_cause my dreams don't comfort me the way you make me feel_

Spyro woke up to a large amount of pain. He growled as the nerves transferred the feelings to his mind. He ignored the pain by thinking of Cynder. How much he wished he could be with her at that moment. He wished he could raise a family with her, but that chance was slipping away with each second. They would grow old together and have several kids. Teaching them to be guardians of the realm as they were. Eventually old age would take them together to their Ancestors and their children would then live on to keep the realms safe. He wished for nothing else than to have a chance of seeing that future.He

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Breathing Life_

_Waking up_

_My eyes open up_

Ran pelted Spyro as he lay helpless on the beach. He ended the flow of energy to the Convexity beam to preserve what strength he had left. He faintly heard a voice that sounded like Cynder's. He thought he was just imaging it and closed his eyes, picturing her. He suddenly felt someone next to him who asked, "Spyro?"

He opened his eyes to see Cynder. He smiled and told her he was happy to see her. He then briefly explained what happened.

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live, _

_I don't wanna breathe_

'_Les I feel you next to me_

He was about to tell Cynder that Cephas was Malefor, but his strength began to wane and he began to slipped into unconsciousness. All he could get out was "dark" as he pointed to Cephas.

_You take the pain I feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep, _

_I don't wanna dream_

'_cause my dreams don't comfort me the way you make me feel_

Spyro was being treated by the healers, but was in horrible shape, both physically and mentally. He had a nightmare that he hoped he would never see.

"Cynder?" Spyro shouted, "Where are you?"

He heard a scream and he charged through the darkness towards the source of the scream. He then saw Malefor with Cynder in his mouth. His teeth dug into her neck. Blood covered the ground around Malefor and he dropped Cynder's limp corpse and laughed at Spyro.

"You couldn't save her," he said, "She was destined to die by my hand."

"NO!" Spyro shouted back, "Cynder!"

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh, how I adore you_

Spyro woke up in the morning and saw Cynder. She smiled at him and gave him a hug. He remembered all that he had done to keep her alive. Saving her from Malefor's corruption, rescuing her from the Well of Souls, killing the Dark Master for her. Now she was saving him. She saved him from death and he knew that she must have felt something for him. It was time to tell her. Nothing would stop him now.

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh, how I thirst for you_

"Here we go," Spyro thought, "You've commented and you can't turn back. For the first time in your life you are going to tell her how you feel for her."

Spyro took a deep breath and asked, "…How much for your love?

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh, how I adore you_

There was a small silence, which took forever to pass. Spyro was praying the entire time that Cynder would understand and accept what he was telling her.

"Nothing," she replied.

"What?" he thought.

He repeated his thought and Cynder quickly responded with, "No."

"Then what are you saying…" Spyro asked, but was cut off when Cynder put a finger to his lips and gave him a kiss, silencing him.

_Oh….._

_The way you make me feel_

The sun slowly sunk in the sky and painting the sky with beautiful shades of red, pink, orange, yellow, and purple. Spyro was deep in thought as he watched the sun set. He could have died this day, but Cynder stopped that. He never realized how easily the things and people that mean the most to you can disappear so quickly. He vowed to never let that happen again. Cynder stirred a little snapping him back to reality.

She had him cradled in her arms as he rested against her body. She stroked the back of his head and Spyro exhaled happily. It was as if he had awoken from a dream.

Waking up to you never felt so real 


End file.
